Chasey Campbell
Chasey Campbell (born on March 12, 1982 in Keene, New Hampshire) is a professional wrestler and valet in the Intense Championship Wrestling Federation (ICWF). = Before wrestling = Chasey was a successful gymnast and cheerleader for her High School team, the Keene High Blackbirds, as well as being top of her class htroughout her High School years. She got into wrestling completely by accident during her time at High School, accompanying a friend of hers, Dave Heffernan, to the ring for the local independent federation as he looked to save up cash to go to college. Chasey was dumbfounded that she also received $20 for her appearance, even if it boiled down to wearing a tight top and walking her friend to the ring (he received $75 for his losing effort that night). She decided to help him out and remain in her role as valet, before moving to University College San Diego to study Marine Biology, as well as taking an internship at the Scripps Institute. With her bank balance at an all-time low, she was balancing her studies with a business management course for her post-college life. Sometime in this period, she was spotted by Eraser and offered a role as his PA (and, unofficially, valet) in the IWF, and offered her a certain level of responsibility in handling his business affairs. = Career to date = IWF Chasey debuted on the 15th April 2002 edition of Monday Night Storm in a small role outside the ring, alongside "Sexy" Steve Saunders - she was introduced before this in a promo when he was looking to hire a PA, and selected her more for her looks than anything else (although she was more than qualified for the job). In her time with the IWF, Chasey rarely featured outside of Eraser's promos, often trying to get his mind back on track in regards to his upcoming matches and opponents. Between federations Whilst Eraser was out of the national spotlight between August 2002 and March 2003, Chasey finished her degree and graduated with honours. She also tried her hand at modelling for a short time in order to pay off the last of her debts, as well as working in administration at the Scripps Institute. Training Chasey was already trying her hand at modelling, and was asked to try fitness modelling, her agency spotting the potential of her prior national exposure for this role. Chasey responded by enrolling at "Mad" Marty Bergman's academy, in order to get toned for the role, and because she was curious about wrestling. Despite her prior athletic background, Bergman decided that he would only have his male students booked on shows he was involved with, so all Chasey was effectively getting was a workout and some mat drills at his academy. She persevered in this atmosphere, driven to prove Bergman wrong, and developed into a decent mat wrestler. Later, she enrolled at MDMA to round out her skills, as well as get something approaching "encouragment" for her efforts, at Eraser's request. ICWF When Eraser reappeared on national TV, he brought Chasey along with him, still in her capacity as valet and advisor. However, by now Chasey was more qualified as an in-ring performer, and has participated in some women's matches and got involved on a few occasions. Although her onscreen time is marginilised, Eraser admits she knows what she's doing and uses her as a resource. Her role backstage involves getting hold of tapes to scout opponents, as well as contract negotiation. Lethal Championship Wrestling: Mercury Chasey was also involved with Eraser's miserable run in LCW: Mercury, and was frequently booked as his girlfriend (without her or Eraser's prior knowledge), which only served as a reason for Dean Wallace to blast her with a pump kick to the face on one show and gloat about it in subsequent promos. Other than that, she wasn't utilised. Return to the ring In the spring of 2008, the ICWF restarted their women's division, consisting of Chasey, "Sensational" Sophie Phillips and Summer Blake. The trio had a series of matches with each other, as well as a three-on-one against Guilty Petit as well as a three-way mixed tag match, although the Women's Division was curtailed when Sophie quit the ICWF and there were no members of the roster to fill in. = In wrestling = Moveset *'Finishing and signature moves' **''The Long Kiss Goodnight'' - Shoulder jawbreaker **''Venus Fly Trap'' - Single leg crab with reverse Fujiwara armbar **''Chasing the Dragon'' - Bridging double wrist clutch suplex **''Better Luck Next Time'' - Running DDT backdrop counter **Floatover suplex **Hurracanrana counter to Victory Roll **Top rope cross body block **Middle rope frog splash **Spinning armbar **Hammerlock Russian leg sweep **Arm wringer back suplex **Reverse STO Theme Music *Bloc Party - Flux * New Order - Blue Monday = Trivia = *Although opponents target her otherwise, Chasey has never been romantically involved with Eraser. Category:1982 births Category:Characters Category:Valets